prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!
is the 8th of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all of the current Pretty Cure characters and it is the 20th movie overall in the Pretty Cure movie series. It was released in theaters in Japan on March 19th, 2016 and was released on Blu-ray and DVD on July 20, 2016. The Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! characters, except Ha-chan, make their movie debut. Synopsis Mirai and Riko are excited to come visit the human world! However...they are separated by the witch Solcière, and her partner Trauuma. And they have one aim. It is to complete catastrophic magic with the tears of the Pretty Cure!? The only thing that can protect the world is the friendship of the 44 Pretty Cure! Plot Asahina Mirai and Izayoi Riko are in town. Mirai begins to sing, and Riko scolds her. Mirai replies that she is very happy and so she will sing. Riko rolls her eyes and says that they are only in the town to become better Pretty Cure. Just then, Mirai and Riko notice that Mofurun has run off, and they turn around just in time to see Mofurun run off because she smells cookies. Haruno Haruka is also in the town, along with Kaido Minami, Amanogawa Kirara, and Akagi Towa, and the four of them are trying to find the park and meet up with the other Pretty Cure but suddenly, Mofurun smashes into Haruka. Both of them are about to hit the floor, but Riko makes them float in place which earns some curious glances from Minami, Towa, and Kirara. However, at that moment, Solcière pushes into Hakura's memories and summons Dyspear to fight the Pretty Cure. Haruka is released from Solcière's control and after Minami asks her if she is ok, Dyspear attacks and the girls transform to protect themselves, Mirai and Riko, with Haruka transforming into Cure Flora, Minami transforming into Cure Mermaid, Kiara transforming into Cure Twinkle, and Towa transforming into Cure Scarlet. Cure Twinkle summons a shield, and the sound of Dyspear's attack hitting it startles Mirai and Riko out of their shock. Mirai says that they have to transform, and they hold up their pendants and transform into Cure Miracle and Cure Magical. They break through Twinkle's magic shield and repel Dyspear's attack. Once the smoke clears, Cure Flora sees the two Cures and is very surprised. She is in obvious disbelief and asks that they are Pretty Cure too, shocked. Cure Miracle and Cure Magical introduce themselves, but Dyspear attacks again before the Princess Precure can introduce themselves. The Princess Precure land several attacks but Cure Miracle and Cure Magical get hit quite a few times and are even smacked into a large building. They attack again, using their Pretty Cure Drill Kick move and land a hit. Suddenly, Dyspear disappears and the girls are confused. Mirai and Riko meet up with the Princess Pretty Cure in the park and Riko begins to interview them. Minami explains that there are even more Pretty Cure besides them and suggests that they come see the cherry blossoms, since all the other Pretty Cures will be there as well. Mirai and Riko agree to attend, but suddenly Trauuma appears, which briefly startles the Pretty Cure but soon enough they are transformed. Trauuma is not amused and sends the Pretty Cure through a magic portal. Cure Magical wakes up to find that she is all alone and begins walking. However, Dyspear appears and as Magical is not accompanied by Miracle, she begins running away as Dyspear attacks but soon enough, other Pretty Cure appear to rescue her: Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword, and Cure Ace. Cure Rosetta uses Rosetta Reflection, and Cure Diamond asks Magical if she is ok. Magical then says she is. Meanwhile, Miracle looks up at the sky because there is a mysterious something soaring towards her. However, it quickly becomes clear that the mysterious person is not friendly, as it attacks her. As she lays on the ground, four Precure come out of the sky and block the mysterious something's next attack. Those Precure are Cure Lovely, Cure Princess, Cure Honey and Cure Fortune. Cure Miracle introduces herself and explains that she got separated from her partner. Cure Lovely and the others agree to help her look for Magical, and they set off. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet *Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle *Izayoi Riko / Cure Magical Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Chiffon *Tarte *Azukina *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Cologne *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Siren *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Ribbon *Glasan *Pafu *Aroma *Mofurun Villains *Evil King *Goyan *Noise *Moebius *Pierrot *Dune *Dyspear *Boss *Red *Selfish King Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Prince Kanata *Masuko Miyo *The Policeman *Kaoru *Momozono Ayumi *Komori Hanae *Sagara Seiji *Sagara Mao *Aida Ayumi *Aida Kentaro *Masuko Miyo Movie Characters Returning *Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo New *Solcière *Trauuma Trivia *Much like the New Stage trilogy and Haru no Carnival♪, only a limited amount of Cures have speaking roles. The Cures and mascots who received speaking roles are: **'Max Heart:' Black, White and Lulun **'Splash Star:' Only Bloom **'Yes! 5 GoGo:' Only Dream **'Fresh!:' Only Peach **'Heartcatch!:' Blossom and Marine **'Suite♪:' Only Melody **'Smile!:' Happy and Sunny **'Doki Doki!:' Every Cure but no mascots **'Happiness Charge!:' Every Cure but no mascots **'Go! Princess:' All **'Mahou Tsukai:' All **'New Stage: '''Only Echo *Much like the Cures, the villains only get a limited amount of time to speak. Some could speak while others could only do their battle cry: **'Max Heart:' Evil King had no speaking lines **'Splash Star:' Goyan did his battle cry and states "Dreaming" when being destroyed **'Yes! 5 GoGo:' Boss did his battle cry only **'Fresh!:' Moebius had no speaking lines **'Heartcatch:' Dune had no speaking lines **'Suite♪:' Noise did his battle cry only **'Smile!:' Pierrot did his battle cry and states "Dreaming" when being destroyed **'DokiDoki!:' Selfish King did his battle cry only **'Happiness Charge!:' Red had no speaking lines **'Go! Princess:' Dyspear did her battle cry only **'Mahou Tsukai:' No villains appeared *Cure Echo returns for the third time in the ''All Stars franchise. *This movie marks Toei Animation's 20th Pretty Cure movie. *On the promo poster, Cure Honey can be seen with a LovePreBrace when she shouldn't have one. **Also, Cure Twinkle's gloves are not colored in. *Every villain from every season (not counting Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!) returns except for Desperaia from Yes! Pretty Cure 5. *Even though the Mahou Tsukai Cures were seen in their Ruby Style forms in the trailer, they actually did not appear in the movie, but they did use their Dia and Sapphire Style forms. *During the Go! Princess Cures' first transformation, Towa's headband is missing. *This is the last crossover film to use the initial All Stars format in the Pretty Cure franchise. It gets replaced by one where only the three most recent teams team up, starting with Dream Stars. **However, an exception was made with HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories in honor of the franchise's 15th anniversary. Merchandise Please refer to the main page, Pretty Cure All Stars Merchandise for more information. Gallery :Main Page: Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou/Image Gallery Videos External Link *http://www.precure-allstars.com/ Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies Category:Gallery Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Movies